


Shut It Off

by xoxoCorinne



Series: 24 Arrows [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoCorinne/pseuds/xoxoCorinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Jack are an AU Olicity if you really think about it. </p><p>Based on the final scene of 24 in season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut It Off

He had to leave. ARGUS was after him, The Triad too, and now his own City. The city he had saved. Oliver Queen was revealed as the Arrow, and the corrupted higher ups in the city wanted his head on a platter. They really wanted to protect themselves, but they hid it. They told the city that they were grateful for the Arrow’s heroic efforts over the years, but he also had to answer for his crimes, his murders.

So he was on the run. Felicity had hacked into the ARGUS drone feed that was currently tracking Oliver. It had been days since she had seen him last, and now she was him once more on the video. He was tired, and she was going to help. Her phone rang, jolting her out of her thoughts.

“Oliver?”

“Felicity. Thea, you, Diggle. They are going to use you to get to me.” his voice panicked.

“I’ll make sure she’s protected. Diggle and I….we will protect her.” Felicity replied as strongly as she could.

“No. You have to promise me. Promise you’ll keep her safe. And you need to stay safe.”

“We’ll be protected. I promise.”

“How much time do you think I’ve got?”

“I don’t know. I’ll get you as much time as I can.” tears were making their way down her face.

“Felicity,” he sighed, she loved hearing him say her name, almost as much as he loved saying it. “When I first met you, that day at QC, I never thought it was going to be you who would cover my back all these years. And I never thought it would be you who I fell in love with.”

A sob escaped her lips and she heard him take a heavy breath. He continued, “And I know everything that you did today, and every other day, was to try and protect me. I know that.”

He always knew. He always knew where she was, because suddenly he was looking directly into the drone feed, through the camera and looking at her.

“Thank you, Felicity. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she paused and took a shaky breath, “Good luck, Oliver. “

He gave a look into the camera, he turned his head and withdrew the phone from his ear. And then the line went dead.

She took a moment, she was never going to see him again.

“Let’s bring this drone back to the base.” she turned to Diggle who had silently watched the whole situation.

Oliver was on the move again, but then he paused. He looked back to the sky and to the drone feed, always being able to find her. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, her whole hand shaking. Diggle moved her to the side, taking her position at the keyboard.

She took a deep breath, “Shut it down.”


End file.
